


Кое-что о невыполнимых миссиях

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, Milk_fox



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга [11]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_fox/pseuds/Milk_fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У всех есть свои секреты, а у Финча они особенно секретные.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кое-что о невыполнимых миссиях

— Ресторан, скрытый наркопритон, подпольная лаборатория по производству метамфетаминов, перевалочный пункт для элитных проституток, место сбора главарей крупного наркокартеля, замешанного в помощи террористам… я ничего не забыл? — Риз отвернулся от доски с фотографиями и взглянул на Гарольда.  
— Еще у них отличная лазанья. В остальном, вы предельно точно описали это заведение, — отозвался тот, не отрываясь от клавиатуры.  
— Ребята никогда не слышали присказку про яйца и корзину? Я думал, такие ресторанчики остались только в фильмах про Джеймса Бонда.  
— И тем не менее. Наш номер, Кевин Блэридж, работает у них официантом.  
Риз вздохнул, подхватил со стола кружку с чаем и сделал хороший глоток. Кофе ему хотелось куда больше, но кофе кончился, сам он не успел зайти в магазин, а Шоу, разумеется, даже не думала.  
— Может, просто закрыть весь картель? — тоскливо предположил Джон.  
Финч едва слышно хмыкнул.  
— Боюсь, для нас эта миссия невыполнима. Придется работать по старинке.  
— С чего предлагаешь начать?  
— Схожу туда пообедать. А вы встретитесь с детективом Фаско — он наверняка осведомлен об этом месте по роду службы.  
— Почему не наоборот?  
— Во-первых, я там как-то уже бывал, — Финч поднялся из-за стола и поправил галстук. — Во-вторых, я думаю, вам будет сложно удержаться от физического воздействия на персонал.  
Шпильку Риз решил пропустить мимо ушей.  
— Работаем вдвоем, как в старые времена, а, Гарольд?  
— Судя по последнему отчету мисс Шоу, у вас еще как минимум два дня на ностальгию, мистер Риз.

***

Через прозрачную витрину Гарольд был виден как на ладони. Он сидел, тихо беседовал с каким-то мужчиной, не забывая отдавать должное разрекламированной лазанье. Разговор был явно мирным, но лица собеседника Риз не видел, поэтому вмешиваться не стал, предпочитая понаблюдать издалека.  
Гарольд улыбнулся и кивнул. Мужчина напротив повернулся к окну, указывая что-то на улице. Блеснул широкой улыбкой, сдвинул на лоб сползшие солнечные очки.  
Риз моргнул, медленно опустил фотоаппарат и дотронулся до наушника.  
— Гарольд. Сворачивай разговор и уходи оттуда. Быстро! Я тебя подберу.

***

Встретились на углу. Финч залез в машину и, разумеется тут же принялся ворчать.  
— Я надеюсь, вашему поведению есть разумное объяснение, мистер Риз.  
— Ты знаешь, кто это был? — голос у Джона казался почти томным, как всегда в моменты волнения.  
— Случайный собеседник, от которого меня оторвали самым бесцеремонным образом?  
Риз выкрутил руль, развернул машину и утопил педаль газа в пол.  
— Мы спешим? — поинтересовался Финч.  
— Гарольд, что тебе известно о подразделении «Миссия невыполнима»?  
— Ничего, и мне не слишком понятна причина вашего волнения.  
Но Джон уже тормозил — до библиотеки добрались в рекордные сроки. Улицу Риз тоже осмотрел и, кажется, остался доволен. Во всяком случае, скорость поумерил.  
Спокойно вошел, поднялся по лестнице, погладил выбежавшего Медведя, уселся в кресло и только тогда соизволил закончить.  
— В ЦРУ их считают сказкой для салаг. Якобы есть отряд «Миссия невыполнима», в который входят самые лучшие оперативники. Они занимаются теми делами, за которые правительство не готово взять ответственность в случае провала. Делают все, что прикажут, не считаясь с разрушениями и жертвами среди гражданских. Последние десять лет, по слухам, отрядом руководит агент Итан Хант, — Джон взял драматическую паузу.  
Гарольд кинул на него настороженный взгляд, подошел к компьютеру и уселся в кресло. Спустя пару минут, наполненных стуком клавиш, он выразительно прочел:  
— Итан Хант, агент Центрального Разведывательного Управления. В отставке. Послужной список прилагается.  
— Это просто досье.  
— Мистер Риз, я никогда не рассматриваю серьезно «просто досье».  
— Финч. Это суперсекретный отряд, о котором даже в Лэнгли не все знают.  
— Джон. Я понимаю, у всех нас есть герои. Я, например, чрезвычайно интересовался Алланом Тьюрингом...  
Риз вздохнул.  
— Ты пил с Хантом кофе. Только что.  
Гарольд поправил очки.  
— Это был чай. И, разумеется, присутствие агента ЦРУ в отставке тревожно, но…  
— Я работал с ним.  
Финч повернулся вместе со стулом, вопросительно глядя на Риза из-под очков.  
— Простите?  
— Я работал с Итаном Хантом. Ну, точнее, я помогал его ловить. В самом начале своей карьеры в ЦРУ. Громкое было дело, все управление стояло на ушах — и во время погони и потом, когда выяснилось, что Хант просто пытался обезвредить «крота», засевшего в конторе… - Риз сделал выразительную паузу. - Знаешь, Гарольд, если Ханту поручили найти именно тебя, то я бы на твоем месте купил билеты куда-нибудь на Мадагаскар.  
Финч поднялся со стула, подошел к дивану и нерешительно положил руку Джону на плечо.  
— Я ценю твое беспокойство. Но, думаю, мы подождем с билетами. Кроме того,— он мимолетно улыбнулся и неловко пожал плечами, — не думаю, что мне удасться затеряться на Мадагаскаре.  
Вечер встречали перед камерами наблюдения.  
По поводу номера ничего нового выяснить не удалось, Фаско сказал, что помочь не может, а Шоу доложила, что возникли сложности.  
Риз сидел на диване, уложив ноги на спину пристроившегося на полу Медведя. Гарольд вертел в руках планшет. Перед ними на мониторе дрожало изображение с камер в квартире невезучего официанта — самое скучное зрелище этой недели. Фоном в углу бормотал телевизор.  
— Никогда не видел тебя таким обеспокоенным, — проронил Финч вполголоса. — Что, этот агент Хант настолько опасен?  
— Кара по сравнению с ним была просто образцом осторожности и здравомыслия, — откликнулся Риз. — Мне кажется, в конторе его держат только потому, что боятся отпустить в отставку по-настоящему. Вспомнить только взлом штаб-квартиры…  
— А что там было со взломом?  
— О, тебе понравится. Сейчас расскажу. 

***

— ...и потом он… Погоди-ка!  
Джон прервал рассказ и схватил с подлокотника пульт, увеличивая звук телевизора.  
«И к новостям сегодняшнего дня. Чудовищный пожар бушевал сегодня вечером на Манхэттене. Ресторан “Химера”, так полюбившийся жителям Нью-Йорка за семь лет своего существования, сгорел дотла вследствие взрыва газа. Полиция сообщает, что владельцам будет предъявлено обвинение в халатности. При взрыве пострадали десять человек, оказавшихся в непосредственной близости от ресторана. Трое доставлены в больницу в состоянии средней тяжести…» 

— Что ты говорил о невыполнимых миссиях, Финч? — проговорил Риз, не отрываясь от экрана. — Спорим, если мы позвоним Фаско, окажется, что обстоятельства пожара засекречены, а люди в костюмах быстро разобрали из подвалов «Химеры» все интересное?  
Гарольд заторможенно кивнул.  
— Пожалуй, стоит проверить состояние нашего номера. Я поеду в библиотеку.  
— Я с тобой, — отозвался Джон, поднимаясь с дивана.  
Уже натягивая пиджак, он оберунлся к Гарольду.  
— О чем вы с ним разговаривали? Тогда, в ресторане?  
Финч приподнял бровь, но до ответа снизошел.  
— Я не специалист в этом вопросе, но, по-моему, мистер Хант старался мне понравиться.  
Джон только хмыкнул.  
— Ничего смешного, мистер Риз, — с достоинством заметил Гарольд, пристегивая поводок к ошейнику Медведя. — Не у вас же одного в Нью-Йорке такой интересный вкус.  
И чинно прошел вперед замершего Джона.

***

Они встретились ранним утром в уединенном сквере, где не было ни камер, ни лишних глаз.  
— Когда-нибудь ты поставишь не на ту лошадь, — проговорил Гарольд, присаживаясь на скамью. — Спасибо конечно, но не стоило разводить такой шум.  
— Ты прямо как Уилл, — засмеялся его собеседник, красивый темноволосый мужчина средних лет. Улыбка ему очень шла — делала моложе лет на пять. — Жаль, нельзя вас познакомить.  
Солнце, падая сквозь листву, расчерчивало лица причудливыми тенями. Можно было только надеяться, что Джон не сидит сейчас на ближайшей крыше с фотоаппаратом, а продолжает мирно спать в постели.  
Гарольд чуть улыбнулся.  
— У каждого свои секреты, так ведь, Итан?


End file.
